Bajoran wormhole
The Bajoran wormhole was an artificial construct built by the beings known to the Bajoran people as the Prophets, with a terminus in the Alpha Quadrant in the Denorios Belt of the Bajor system and another less than five light-years from the Idran system in the Gamma Quadrant, approximately 70,000 light-years distant. The wormhole was of major religious significance to the Bajorans, who called it the Celestial Temple. The wormhole was discovered in 2369 by Commander Benjamin Sisko and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax. ( ) On the Gamma Quadrant side of the wormhole, it was known as the Anomaly. ( ) History circa 500,000 BC During a battle between Gorgan and the Female Q, Gorgan attempted to flee through the wormhole, but was blocked from entering by the Prophets. ( ) 2369 The wormhole underwent a subspace inversion some time after its discovery. A Borg cube was destroyed by the event as it tried to pass into the Alpha Quadrant. ( }}) 2371 In Borath's mental simulation, Sisko, Dax and Julian Bashir destroyed the wormhole to stop the Dominion from using it. ( ) Later that year, Starfleet, the Bajoran Militia and the Cardassian Science Ministry worked together on a project to allow communication through the wormhole. The project nearly met with disaster after Nal Dejar sabotaged the . ( }}) 2372 In 2372, James Leyton had Lieutenant Arriaga attach a subspace modulator to the relay station to make the wormhole open and close without any ships being visible coming through it. Leyton hoped it would look like the Dominion were using cloaking devices to disguise their invasion and give him just cause to declare martial law on Earth to protect the planet. ( }}) 2373 In mid-2373, the crew of Deep Space 9 attempted to collapse the wormhole to stop the Dominion from invading the Alpha Quadrant. A Changeling posing as Julian Bashir sabotaged the graviton beam, making the wormhole incollapsible and available for use by the Dominion at any time. ( ) Later that year, Starfleet deployed a minefield at the mouth of the wormhole to stop more Dominion ships entering the quadrant. The Dominion tried to stop the Defiant during a battle at DS9. ( }}, ) 2374 The Dominion had difficulty destroying the self-replicating mines and the minefield over the mouth of the wormhole remained in place for more than three months. The minefield was later destroyed before Starfleet could reach Deep Space 9. Sisko took the Defiant into the wormhole, in a last ditch attempt to stop the Dominion reinforcements. While there, Sisko was contacted by the Prophets, whom he persuaded to stop the Dominion ships in the wormhole. The Prophets did so, but told Sisko there would be a penance for him. ( }}) The Prophets kept the wormhole blocked for use by the Dominion. After the Reckoning began, the wormhole became unstable and Deep Space 9 and Bajor were hit by shock waves from it. Rakantha Province was flooded, the Kendra Valley suffered an earthquake and Tamulna was hit by a tornado. ( ) Several weeks later, Skrain Dukat released a Pah-wraith into the wormhole, collapsing it and starting a celestial war between the Prophets and the Pah-wraith. ( ) 2375 In early 2375, the wormhole was reopened after Sisko freed a Prophet who cast out the Pah-wraith. ( ) Following the Dominion's defeat at the Battle of Cardassia, their forces left the Alpha Quadrant in the same way they had entered it, through the wormhole. Their starships were escorted to the mouth of the wormhole by Starfleet vessels, who broke off before the Dominion ships entered the wormhole alone. Sisko, William Ross and Chancellor Martok watched this from the Promenade of DS9. The trio toasted this with bloodwine. ( ) 2376 In April 2376, several Jem'Hadar ships came through the wormhole, attacked Deep Space 9 and the Defiant and destroyed the . Later, wreckage of the Aldebaran triggered the opening of the wormhole terminus several times. This provided cover for Jake Sisko to secretly enter the wormhole. ( ) In August 2376 the Idran system, previously located three light-years distant from the wormhole's Gamma Quadrant terminus, inexplicably shifted into its immediate proximity. At that same time, the natives of the Idran system - the Eav'oq - reemerged from subspace meditation and revealed themselves, as well as their own reverence for the wormhole aliens, whom they called "Siblings". ( ) 2381 In 2381, Ezri Dax took the through the wormhole to investigate the wreckage of the Columbia. ( |Gods of Night}}) 2383 - 2385 In 2383 the Romulan warbird exploded inside the wormhole, sealing it from the Gamma Quadrant. In 2385 the wormhole reopened and returned Kira Nerys to Deep Space 9. ( |Plagues of Night}}, |Revelation and Dust}}) Scientific research In 2369, Jadzia Dax would run "routine scans" on the wormhole from the Ops section of Deep Space 9. ( ) Starfleet maintained a team on Deep Space 9 dedicated to studying the wormhole. In 2370 Ensign Marc Tomson was assigned to the wormhole research team. ( ) Later that year, Julian Bashir submitted a paper on the wormhole's effect on biological and chronological ages to the Journal of Quantum Medicine. ( ) From 2370 to 2376, Ke Hovath wrote an essay called Speculations on the Architecture of the Celestial Temple. In it, Hovath put forward the viewpoint that the wormhole could open into an infinite number of parallel universes if an appropriate "key" was found. Speculations on the Architecture of the Celestial Temple attracted the attention of Iliana Ghemor who kidnapped Hovath and his wife Ke Iniri and destroyed Sidau. Ghemor claimed the paghvaram, an Orb fragment, was the key to opening those locked doors. ( ) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, the role of Emissary was eventually assumed by in 2377. ( ) In 2381, a battleship discovered the wormhole. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) Parallel universes In January 2377, Sisko had an orb experience using the Orb of Souls. There, he communed with seven other Benjamin Siskos from different parallel universes, who like himself, had been drawn to Bajor at some point during their lives and become the Emissary of the Prophets. The eight Emissaries had been drawn together to chastise Sisko for not having played his role in helping his mirror universe become the Emissary in that universe. ( ) In an alternate reality, the Klingon Empire had conquered most of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants by 2380. Once the conquest of Bajor was complete, it planned to invade the Gamma Quadrant through the wormhole. ( ) Connections External link * * Category:Astronomical objects Category:Alpha Quadrant Category:Bajor system Category:Bajor religion